


bad

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bård has been naughty, gets punished by vegard and ends up liking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr.
> 
> spanking. bård has been naughty (nothing too bad), he gets punished by vegard and ends up liking it. he's initially embarrassed and hopes his brother can't tell he likes it, but ultimately he ends up shamelessly begging for more. dirty talk would be lovely. :) 
> 
> and as always, this is a work of fiction the ylvis brothers aren't doing anything incestuous in real life calm down.

“So you think you can just push me around?” Vegard roared, practically throwing Bård into the dressing room. He strode in after him and slammed the door shut after him, and was immediately over Bård again. “You think you can treat me like I’m nothing? Like I’m some bloody sidekick?” He spat out the last word, a low growl in his throat as his broad hand slid up to Bårds chin, gripping it roughly.   
He was far too close, Bård could feel his quick breath on his face, could feel his body tremble against his, he swallowed hard and tried to calm his racing heart and the thrill Vegards anger brought into him.  
Bårds eyes locked onto Vegards, and the elder mans amber brown eyes calmed slightly. “You should be punished, you little punk,” he said with a low voice, a stray curl hanging in his face. He grinned, a spark in his eye. “You deserve to be punished.”

And with those words, he gripped Bård’s neck and pulled him along as he headed for the sofa against the wall.   
“Vegard! Let go!” Bård exclaimed, tried to get away from Vegard, but Vegard was stronger, and his grip was solid.

With one swift turn, Vegard had seated himself on the sofa, right in the middle of it, pushing the pillows to the side, and had forced Bård into his lap, so that he was lying on his stomach, his ass high in this position. 

"Vegard, let me go!" Bård protested, squirming, but Vegard pushed his arm down onto his back, and Bård was trapped.   
"No no, be still now brother," Vegard grunted, and ran his free hand down his backside.  
The touch sent a jolt up Bårds spine, and he tensed up, muscles clenching as Vegards hand disappeared. 

Vegard raised his hand, eyes fixed on his brothers ass, and let it whip through the air, smacking against Bårds skin.   
Bård exclaimed loudly, the pain unbelievable, and he breathed quickly. "Vegard...stop, let me go! Please!" He was getting nervous, his voice trembled.

Vegard ignored him and let another hit swipe through the air, hitting him hard.

Bård bit down on his lower lip and dropped his head into the couch, hiding his blushing face and hoping it'd save him from giving himself away with the moans wanting to get out.

Vegard delivered blow after blow, gritting his teeth in frustration and pleasure. It felt good to finally get rid of the built up anger for his brother on his skin, but he was getting annoyed, why wasn't he making a single sound? Every cry was cut short as he presses his lips together, and the rough breaths though his nose were disappointing considering the noises he could be making. 

This frustrated vegard so much, that his next hit was much harder, and as he raised his hand, he lifted his leg to get a better angle of his brothers ass.  
Bård gasped as he was raised even higher and his embarrassment became known, his half mast erection pressing against vegards thigh, and he trembled as he slid against his brother.  
Vegard spanked him, and finally understood, as the blow made Bårds hips jerk, and his cock pressed into his thigh. 

"Oh you like it?" Vegard chuckled as he traced his hand over his clothed rear. Even through his pants, Vegard could feel Bård's skin burning from the hits.  
Bård didn't answer, a muffled whimper on his lips as vegard touched the hurt skin. 

"You like it." vegard confirmed. He continued dealing the slaps, a real perverted enjoyment inside him now, as he knew Bård was holding back out of humiliated pleasure.   
”Come on, open your mouth, lets hear you talk shit now,” Vegard grunted. ”Let me hear your voice.” 

Bård struggled with staying quiet, Vegard edging him on and the friction building up as he shifted and rubbed against Vegard made it nearly impossible for him. He whimpered and breathed heavily, clenching his jaw. He simply couldn't keep his voice quiet, and as Vegard continued hitting him, his mouth forced itself open, and the sounds wouldn't stop. He moaned loudly, shaky cries spilling from his puffy lips, bloody from biting them.

"You like getting punished?" Vegard hissed, watching Bårds trembling frame. "You like being dominated?" He leaned over him and spat out the words right by his ear. 

Bård blushed, face burning from humiliation. "Yes-" he gasped.  
"What is it you like?" Vegard grinned, hand sliding under him and unbuttoning his pants. 

"I- I like it when you punish me," Bård stuttered as he felt vegards hand slip into his pants and grip his asscheek.  
"Yeah?" Vegard dug his fingers into the soft skin. "Do you want more?"  
"Ye-es," Bård whimpered, and felt vegards hand move and slide over his cleft.   
"Yes what?" Vegard stilled his movements.

"Please," Bård squeaked.  
Vegard huffed a laugh and forced Bård up on his hands and knees, pushing down his pants.  
Bårds ass was red and bruised, and he shivered as the cool air hit his heated skin, and he mewled as he felt Vegards hand ghost over his halfhard cock.

"You perverted little shit," vegard hissed. "You love it when your big brother touches you."  
"Y-yes.. please," Bård stuttered. ”Vegard..”   
Vegard spanked him again, hitting his flushed skin, and a darker shade of red bloomed at the struck skin.   
Bård moaned loudly. "More- Vegard, more!" He dared to speak, although he was embarrassed, he wanted more, and would beg if he had to.

Vegard wrapped his hand around bårds length, squeezing him as he hit him again. Bård arched his back and groaned in pleasure, hips jerking. 

"Dearest little brother, I didn't know this side of you," Vegard said, caressing his ass and feeling him tremble under his hand. He dug his nails into his skin, clawing out a random pattern down the back of his bare thigh, and then slipping up behind his balls, trailing over the perineum and over his hole, before pulling away and dealing another hit. ”But I like it.” 

Vegard began to move his hand, stroking Bård's slowly growing erection. Soon, Bård was fully hard and breathing heavily, thrusting into Vegards hand.  
Vegard loosened his grip on him and pushed him away. He got up with a devious grin and looked down at his brother, lying on his back with his pants pulled down, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. 

”That should be punishment enough,” Vegard said coldly, but a playful smirk was on his lips. Leaving him like that would be even more of a punishment. ”Maybe next time you'll apprechiate me a little more.” He looked over his body, eyes resting on his crotch momentarily, before looking at his face again. ”And maybe then I'll let you come.” 

He leaned down and placed an innocent peck on the corner of Bårds lips, and then stood up again, sent him his usual cheeky smile as if he nothing had happened, and then walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end the thing so i'm sorry he was left hanging <3


End file.
